Shingetsu Reiken
is a chūnin-level shinobi from Yabungakure. Background Shingetsu's mother passed away during childbirth and, as such, he was left to be raised by his abusive and alcoholic father. To escape his treacherous life, Shingetsu enrolled in the Ninja Academy, where he was found to have great aptitude in genjutsu. Shingetsu graduated the Academy as the best student in his class and became a genin, shortly after being promoted to chūnin. When his father was still alive, he used to take Shingetsu's salary and spend it on alcohol and sexual intercourse in the local bars. After his father passed away, Shingetsu attempted to enroll in ANBU, but was rejected by Yagumo Arachne. Personality Shingetsu is a pacifist — he is reluctant to injure, let alone kill his opponents. Due to his unfortunate childhood, He has developed a cold and serious personality; Shingetsu is easily frustrated by idle chit-chat and is irritated when others show care for his well-being. He claims that his skill in genjutsu came from the fact that, as a child, he always tried to live a fake life, in order to escape the harsh reality he had to face when his father was alive. Shingetsu shows genuine care and affection towards children, due to him being abused by his father as a child. He sometimes reveals his sarcastic side and is not the one who likes to stand out in the crowd. Shingetsu is neither reckless nor impatient; He prefers to get the clear idea of the situation before taking action. Despite his reserved personality, in dire situations Shingetsu shows genuine concern for his allies. Appearance Shingetsu is a of average height in his early adolescent years with grey eyes and black and light purple-coloured hair, which he keeps in an upward swoop to the right side of his head. He wears a dull green formal shirt and a dark blue tie, a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges, dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. Shingetsu also dons a black choker and wristbands, both of which have silver studs attached on them. He is often seen wearing a memento of his late mother, which is a red scarf, tied around his upper arm, that is partially hidden by his sleeve. On missions, Shingetsu dons a forehead protector with his village's insignia engraved on it. Abilities Kenjutsu Shingetsu is highly adept in kenjutsu. He can create a makeshift weapon, which he has dubbed "Phantom Fogblade", out of thin air. While wielding his fogblade, Shingetsu uses a very unorthodox style of swordplay, allowing him to keep his opponent on their toes and at a convenient distance. He can manipulate the fogblade's state of matter (making it either a solid or a gas) which allows him to prevent his blade from parrying with other swords and gives him flexibility in close-range combat. Using his fogblade, Shingetsu can create afterimages to distract the opponent from the incoming attack. Genjutsu Shingetsu has the capability to use Yin Release nature transformation, which allows him to create very convincing illusions through his fogblade. He can also trick his opponents into believing that the terrain that surrounds them was altered. Trivia * "Shingetsu" (新月) is a Japanese word for "crescent moon", while "Reiken" (霊剣) translates to "spirit sword". Category:Ownership: BerserkerPhantom